The Ark 2!!!!!
by Shinigami Myao
Summary: Return of The Ark! Ok, so the gaggle of characters are on the stupid boat already...Now they just have to keep from killing each other long enough for everything to go back to normal....yeah, right. Like that's going to happen...
1. In Which Kevy has a bit of a temper and ...

All Righty…this would be part 2 of our fanfic…as if the last one wasn't long enough…

Anyway, in the second part, we will actually be ON THE ARK!!! I know, I know, it took long enough, right? Well, don't worry, when we right long, we write funny. I, Jen, am known as the comic relief…so prepare to LAUGH…just kidding. 

When we last left off, me and Amanda were hauling the remaining Sailor Moon characters through a portal. After going it, the anime characters automatically go into suspended animation until we can get the ark up and running. We owe all our success so far to Kevy, our dark-winged messenger of the PTB.  To give a little recap, Amanda and I are trying to save characters from the anime worlds, because a giant sea of ink is wiping out all anime!!! We are collecting characters so that we can use their memories after the ink goes away, to create each anime universe again. For example, we have taken almost every Sailor scout from Sailor Moon with us. Considering what each one has seen and done in their universe, we can just copy their memories to re-create the Sailor Moon world. That's the best I can do for explaining…I'm not very good at it. If you haven't noticed yet, Amanda is the better writer. Oh well…

Please enjoy Part 2, my lovely readers. I just hope it makes you laugh!

**The Ark-Part 2…hehehe…**

****

****

****

"Kevy-baby, WE'RE DONE!"

I jumped up in the air and yelled a rather fabulous 'woo-hoo'. I started dancing around to celebrate our success. Amanda looked over at me and shook her head.

"You IDIOT!!!"

I ran up to her and poked her in the nose.

"Don't ruin my fun!!!"

Kevy came up to us and put his hands on our shoulders. He looked exhausted, but happy.

"Well Ladies, it seems like you two were successful. But don't forget that you've only started this mission. The ink will by here for quite some time, so you're real job will be to keep those fortunate souls from killing each other. "

"Kevy…you've completely blown my celebration. How am I supposed to be happy when you say things like that. Be more excited, more…energetic!"

I once again began to jump around. Amanda leaned over to Kevy.  
"She's way too hyper…"

"That's an understatement…"

I leaped over to them. "Soooooooooooooo…shall we head out to the ark? Kevy-baby, will you be joining us?"

"On a five-star cruise like that!…well, YEAH!!!…I'll have to pop out sometimes because of the PTB though. I mean, this IS my job, and they are pretty swamped. I wouldn't dare ask for vacation time now. Unlike some other little gremlin…"

Amanda looked over at him. "Hey, what's with you and your boss? Considering the way you talk to him, I'd figure you'd be fired by now."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you two fight like a married couple!"

"…ahem…we are."

Amanda and I looked over at him, both in complete shock.

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…hehehehehehehe…"

I walked over to him and whacked him across the side of his head. I suddenly felt cold…and drenched…

"What the…"

I was soaked through with (sniff, sniff, sniff) what smelled like be water. Kevy had a sinister smile on his face, and Amanda was giggling uncontrollably on the floor.

"KEVY!!! What the hell is this…and Amanda…STOP LAUGHING, YOU NINNY!!!"

"Well Jen, that's just payback for before. Now, we have to get to that ark…"

Kevy opened a portal in front of him.

"I'll be updating you guys regularly on the ink problem, so don't bug me all the time with stupid questions like 'is it gone yet?' or 'how bad is it now?', it would just drive me insane…"

He motioned for us to go through. I stepped through and found myself in zero gravity.

"H-Hey…KEVY!…What the heck?"

"Oops, sorry. I forgot to tell you that the gravity had not been set up yet. I'll fix it…"

He snapped his fingers and I fell like a rock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh……."

"Um, Kevy, was that suck a good idea?"

"Amanda, don't worry. She'll land on the ark."

"Yeah…but will she break anything…bone-wise?"

"…um…there's always ambrosia!"

"Oh goody…"

"Ooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww….ow, ow, ow!!! Ack…I think I broke a rib or something. This sucks. And that…that…STUPID little man…oh, I'll get even…"

I sat up with my right arm hugging my rib cage. I looked around me.

"Wow…this thing's pretty big. It must be like a mile in length…or something. Hmm…getting back to the pain…KEVY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The cheery angel-boy jumped down from the portal, with Amanda right behind him.

"Oww…stop…oww…showing off…Kevy, fix me!!!"

"Alrighty, Jenn…"

A small bottle appeared in his hands. He pulled the cork out and handed it to me.

"Drink this and you should be feeling better in a couple of seconds."

"Ooh…"

I took the vile and downed it.

"Wow…the pain really is gone!"

Amanda was observing the ark. "…Spacious…luxurious…manageable!"

Kevy looked a little hurt. "Manageable?…is that all it is?"

"Kevy, honey, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant that this is exactly what we needed. GOOD JOB!!!"

He smiled, then raised his hands in the air.

"Watch this you guys…"

*************

I watched as Kevy raised his hands. _ What now?…_

"Watch this you guys……" He snapped his fingers and every character that we had 'rescued' appeared in a half circle around us. Considering how many there were, it was a big circle. It took about three seconds for everyone to get their bearings. 

"What the?—"

"How?—"

"So this is—"

"—hell did we—"

"It's pretty big—"

"I said I'm not going and that's….damn—"

"Ahem…everyone?"

"What do you think?"

"—don't like this—"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Why are we in space?"

"Who are they?"

"Excuse me, Everyone?"

"Don't know. I'm gonna find out though."

"Didn't agree to all this…"

"Where's the pastries?"

"Excuse me…Ahem…"

"Want to fight? I'll take you both on!"

"Stop it both of you! Where is Amanda? She brought us here, right?"

"Yeah, she'd know!"

"Where _is Amanda?"_

"Where's Jen? This is all her fault—"

"Who's Jen?"

"Who's Amanda?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 The thousand or so conversations stopped and everyone stared at Kevy, Jenn and me. _At least I got their attention…_

"Thank you. Alright everyone, this is the ark, where you will be living for the next little while. For those of you we grabbed without explaining anything, your universe has been destroyed, and we saved you so we can restore it at a later time. For those of you who are having second thoughts, this just a reminder that you have no where else to go. Everyone's universe has been destroyed….Alright…I think that takes care of the first bit…Now…" I motioned to Kevy and Jenn for them to step forward. Both seemed a little flabbergasted. Kevy leaned over and whispered to Jen.

"Is she always like this?" Jen smiled and nodded.

"That's why I invited her. She's good at this kind of thing." Kevy nodded.

I smiled and turned back to the crowd. "This is Jen, those of you who know me probably haven't met her, and likewise. Needless to say, we're partners and are working together on this. This is Kevy, whom you may or may not have met. He's a friend of ours, a messenger of the PTB, and a powerful mage to boot. Don't mess with him. Ask around if you don't believe me. Several members of this 'crew' will tell you the same. Speaking of this crew…." I looked over to Kevy, who was avidly staring at the proceedings. He straightened when he realized that I was looking at him.

"Kevy, we need the girl ark. And Janice. She's the one looking after it."

"Right…." Kevy snapped and Janice appeared in front of us.

"What? Amanda? Jen? What's going on?"

"We'll explain everything later, ok? Kevy what about the other ark?" 

Kevy pointed to the side of the ship. A second ark was floating beside us, connected to ours by a roped bridge. 

"Oh. Ok." I turned back to the crew, most of whom were discussing how a giant ark just appeared beside us. I cleared my throat, and everyone quieted down. "Ok, everyone, you're going to be divided into two groups, mainly, there will be a guy ark and a girl ark. Before you start to argue, the arks will be sailing relatively close together, and there will be get-togethers weekly, so you'll be able to see your friends and 'other halves' on a regular basis. Before we start to divide you all up, I figured that we'd give you a tour of the ark, and let you all get to know each other today. We'll split up tonight.  Any questions so far?"

"Yeah, who is she?" Lime pointed at Janice.

"This is Janice. She hasn't had anything explained, so she's even more confused than you are, but once we've explained everything to her, she'll be in charge of the girl ark. Jenn and myself will be looking after the guys." Janice smiled and whispered to Jenn, who nodded.

"Amanda? Janice needs to sit down, I'm going to take her to the girl ark and explain everything. We'll tour the ship while we're at it. O.k.?"

"Sure, no prob."

Jen guided Janice to the girls ark. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, but I knew she'd get her bearings soon enough. Back to the matter at hand….

"Any more questions?… Ok. Kevy, if you'd care to start the tour of the ark?" I swept my arm dramatically towards him and half-bowed. Kevy smiled and stepped forward to address the group.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kevy!" A few 'hellos' and a 'no duh' came from the group. Kevy's smile never faltered, even if it tightened slightly.

"Yes, well, I designed this ark to be the absolutely greatest in existence, filled with anything and everything you might possibly need. I think I've succeeded and created the greatest recreational vehicle ever. Even if it is an ark." Kevy was prouder than a peacock. That is until….

"It looks pretty boring. It's ugly too. I've seen better looking canoes." Mei Ling laughed. In fact, she was too busy laughing to notice Kevy was stalking towards her with the slightest of smiles on his face and his eyes literally flaming. He looked scary enough that everyone parted without comment for him as he made his way towards Mei Ling. She stopped laughing just in time to straighten and see Kevy towering over her. He picked her up by her collar and headed for the staircase that lead to the lower decks. Fearing another Touya-like incident, I followed after. The crew shrugged collectively and followed suit. Kevy headed down the stairs.

"Kevy! What are you doing?!"

"Simple. I'm going to give this little cynic here a first hand tour of the ark. After she's seen it all, _then she can complain." Kevy sounded pretty determined and more than a little hurt. I couldn't help but agree with Mei Ling though. From what we'd seen, this was just a big, big wooden box, not the luxury vessel that Kevy described. We continued down the stairs, but couldn't see anything other than the soft glow at the rim of each step._

"Kevy baby, I agree with you and all, but why is it so dark? I can't see a blessed thing." Kevy never paused in his descent.

"It'll be more of a surprise this way." I heard quite a few murmurs  from the group behind me. Most followed the 'why the hell is it so dark' 'watch it that was my foot/arm/head' and 'surprise my butt, it's gonna look just like the rest of the ship' format. I smiled inwardly. Kevy was going to have a tough time convincing this group of the ark's luxury status. I stopped rather abruptly when I crashed into Kevy, or more specifically his wings.

"Ouch. Sorry Kevy-baby." 

"It's Ok. Just wait one second." Light rose ever so slowly that I first thought it was my imagination. It made a large circle around Kevy and me and the hallway. What was strange was that, even though this circle of light appeared, and we could now see ourselves, and the area it encircled, we couldn't see a damnable thing outside said circle. It was pitch black, still. 

"Cool lighting, Kevy, but when to we get to the tour?"

"Ohhhhhh…. Any second now. Just watch." He set Mei Ling down and turned to address everyone. "Now that you're all assembled, I'll be happy to begin the tour." He raised his hands, and the hallway lit up in response. Or should I say the lounge/wetbar lit up. We weren't in fact in a hallway, but rather in a gorgeously decorated lounge area, complete with tables, comfy looking chairs, and plenty of nooks and crannies with fireplaces surrounded by couches and chairs. On one wall was a complete self-serve bar, and pleasant music was playing in a jukebox. The whole room was done in tones of wine red, gold, and mahogany. It screamed luxury. This wasn't the most amazing thing, however. What boggled our minds was the fact that A) This room was twice the size of the deck, and B) there were four hallways branching off, a doorway in each main wall. Each had, in golden letters above it, (which were beautiful without looking gaudy) the titles ROOMS, ENTERTINMENT, EXERCISE and COMMONS. Kevy had been speaking for some time, though I doubt anyone was really listening.

"…………And so, you'll each have the opportunity to have your own rooms, or to share suites, whichever suits you. Now, in the entertainment wing, you'll find several viewing rooms, a study, a library, a video library, a music library- each library is vast, because it contains all the relevant material from each of your worlds, so ask for help when looking for something. There's a computer room, several games rooms, one of which is for gambling, several art rooms for drawing, painting and sculpting, and an arcade, plus a lot more. The exercise area has three gymnasiums, one for general use, one with bleachers for viewing any games or tournaments, and one for training in martial arts or any form of swordplay and sparring. We have a weight room, an Olympic sized swimming pool with diving boards for training, courses for jogging, bicycling, rollerblading, skiing, snowboarding and a full course for skateboards/x-bikes/blades. We have a full training ground for Mecha battling, and all of those of you with a gundam or gymelith will find it there. We also have the best mechanics from your worlds, so train to your hearts content. We've got a gymnastics area, a hockey rink, a football/soccer field, and a lot more. The commons area is designed so that you can meet up with people and relax, and have a little fun. There's a ballroom, where dances will be held, two kitchens for your use, should you wish to cook, a swimming pool, a steam room, an ice rink, a beautiful garden, a meditation room, several other lounges, a spa, and a few other things. That pretty much sums it up." Kevy was smiling his little I-Told-You-So smile and I tried not to laugh. "Any more comments about my work of art?" He glanced toward Mei Ling, whose chin was on the floor. Literally.

"How in the world can you fit this much space into this ark? This lounge is bigger than the deck! How is it even possible, considering everything else you've told us about?" Kevy looked over. 

"Well…um…Izzy, isn't it? I thought so. Well Izzy, it's pretty self-explanatory. I'm a mage. The greatest mage, to be exact. It's all done by magic."

"But—"

"Scientifically? I have this ship caught between two different 'warps' one it the deck of the ship, nothing more than a flat, wooden frame. The second was an empty cross-dimension, so I simply re-designed it."

Izzy looked even more confused. Then again, I figured Kevy did it on purpose.

"I think that's everything, so I'll let you go and explore the ark. Don't forget to follow the signs, and ask the maps if you get lost. They'll tell you where you are."

"Actually Kevy, there's one more thing. Since everyone is splitting up tonight, there will be a party held in the ballroom. Dinner will be served as well, so I'd like you all to come for a while and get to know your shipmates. There will also be some minor announcements made, so _attendance is mandatory, at least until dinner is over."_

"But what are we going to wear? I'm still in my school uniform! I can't go to a party like this! Besides, what am I going to wear for the rest of the trip?"

"Yeah!"

"What are we going to wear?"

"Um…Kevy, they've got a point."

"So? If she had been listening at the beginning of my tour, she'd have known that each room was equipped with a 'magical closet' -and I know it's a corny name. Most of them wouldn't recognize an armoire, so I didn't have much choice.- It'll provide you with exactly what you want, no matter what the occasion, in just your size. Now, I'd suggest you all figure out where you're spending the nights, and let me know. Remember girls, this isn't your ark, so you'll have to go to yours to figure your sleeping plans out. Your ark is exactly like the guys' ark, a direct copy in fact, so don't worry about getting lost. Your best bet is to find your room and change, then join up with the guys. I'll be here in the lounge, if you need anything, Amanda?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Um…I'll be wandering around a little later, but there's three more things, then you can go. The party will begin at 6:30, and its 4:00 right now. That's two and a half hours prep time. If you have any problems, or need anything, come and see Jennifer, Kevy or me. And I need to see Haruka, Count D, Saiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Nuriko before you go. That's all folks! Enjoy the ship!"

Everyone wandered off in separate directions. Haruka and the others came up to me.

"Yes?"

"Well, due to you're…um…_uniqueness…ahem…You're ship assignments are going to be a little different. Haruka, you're going to cause a lot of trouble on the girl ship because you act, dress and look like a guy. So I'm going to have to ask you to stay on the guy ark, at least for a week or two. We have to get the girls used to not being with their other halves every day."_

Haruka's eyebrow began to twitch so quickly I thought it would fall off, but she didn't comment.

"Saiya, Taiki and Yaten, we were a bit undecided about you, since we know you are both the Starlights and the Three Lights, so we figured you can spend one week as girls on the girl ark and one week as guys on the guy ark, rotating. This way you get the best of both worlds." Seiya looked at Taiki and Yaten and all three shrugged collectively.

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Count D, you'll be on the girl ark, considering you're practically female anyways."

"Ok, but where's the pastries you promised?"

"Check the bakery in the commons."

"Goody!"

"Nuriko, obviously, you'll be on the girl ark, since you're only wish seems to be female. Besides, you're going to really screw up the guys otherwise."

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Yippee! All that access to make-up! None shall surpass my beauty!!!"

"…Right…Ok, that's all. Have fun on the ark." Everyone split off. Haruka stepped forward. In a low voice, se asked;

"I don't see why the hell I have to be on the guy ark. I refuse to leave Michiru. I can't…I love her."

Haruka waited for me to bug out or explode or react in some way. Apparently, that was the normal reaction to her confession. 

"I know you do. But Mamoru loves Usagi. Duo loves Hilde. Lee loves Sakura. Akane loves Aburatsubo. The list goes on. Do you think you're better than they are? Do you deserve different treatment?"

Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it.

"I-I-I….No but…I…But…" For the first time ever, I saw Haruka flustered. And embarrassed.

"You'll still see her a few times a week, you'll won't be too far apart, and it won't be for the duration of the trip. Count you stars lucky and throw in the towel. I'm staying firm on this point. Alright?" Haruka nodded tight lipped and walked off. I figured she had to think about what I had said. Not to mention she had to tell Michiru. I didn't envy her in the least. I Headed towards the girls ark. I'd have to tell Jen about everything, then I could get ready for the party.

"This is going to be fun…"

*************


	2. In Which there is a party...

Chapter 2

************************

I adjusted my black, silk gloves and checked my hair one last time in the mirror. I was wearing a chinese style black, silk dress that went down to my ankles. The slit on the side went up pretty far, but since I was an anime character now, it didn't matter. _This is MY TIME, therefore I can wear whatever I want! I tightened my hair which was in two ponytails. Each tail was braided, with some help from Amanda, and had red ribbons woven through them.  _

"Hmm, She must have been influenced by Miyu, but I really like it…"

I was satisfied with how I looked, so I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I walked down the corridor and pushed open a large set of carved, Mahogany doors.

"…Wow…"

I looked around to find the ballroom transformed into a colorful, shiny, extravagant dance room. Wild fabrics were draped on the walls to create a sea of pattern and color. The lighting dimmed the brightness so that everything melded into place.

"It's…perfect…"

Amanda had gone ahead to set up the ballroom for the party. We had split jobs earlier. I was in charge of dinner. I walked through the room towards the kitchen. Amanda popped up in front of me.

"HI JEN!!!"

"BAH!"

"He-he-he…"

"…I hate you…anyways, HOW did you do THIS?"

"Well, I DID have help from Kevy."

"Oh, go figure. I'm going off to the kitchen to prepare Din-din."

"Prepare what?"

"DINNER YOU FOOL!"

"Alrighty, then I'll go put on an announcement that the dinner hall is ready to be occupied."

"Sounds good. I'll catch up with you later!"

We headed out in different directions to prepare for our big party. I walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"I-It's h-huge…how am I going to cook for over…EIGHTY PEOPLE….oh no…I'm in way over my head…I…I…wait a minute! I'm a sorceress, so I can just create food using my magic!"

I cleared off one of the extremely large counters. I put on my apron and cracked my knuckles. I raised my hands above my head.

"Okay…Let's start small…I WANT A HAMBURGER…FROM WIMPY'S DINER!!!"

A giant bowl of Lima Beans appeared on the counter.

"…oh boy…"

I examined a bean and popped it in my mouth.

"Hmm…it's delicious…but it's not what I ordered. This isn't even close to a burger. WHAT'S GOING ON?!? Well, at least I can snack on these while I try again."

I lifted my hands once more.

"Alright, I WANT A PARTY SIZE PIZZA WITH THIN CRUST, EXTRA SAUCE, MUSHROOMS, GRILLED CHICKEN, AND SUN DRIED TOMATOES!"

A jar appeared on the counter.

"…I…DIDN'T ASK FOR APPLESAUCE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I took out by rage on the jar by throwing it at the refrigerator. I dropped to the ground and started to cry.

"Why…(sniff)…won't it work?…I have so many people depending on me to give them a good meal…(sniff sniff)…KEVY!!!"

"You rang?"

Kevy stood before me in a rich black tuxedo with a tail. He kneeled down and smiled at me.

"K-Kevy, your wings are gone…"

"Yup. Don't you think they'd be an inconvenience when I'm dancing with all the ladies?"

I giggled a bit.

"Now Jen, what's with the water works?"

He took a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to me. I wiped my eyes.

"Well Kevy, I can't seem to make the right food. I tried to materialize a hamburger, and I got a bowl of lima beans. I tried to make a pizza, and came up with a jar of applesauce. What's wrong with me Kevy?"

"Hmm.."

He sat down and seemed to be deep in thought.

"…Maybe you weren't concentrating hard enough. You are a sorceress and all, but you must understand that not everything is simple. You just gave the name of the food, and your magic saw it as any food. It can not distinguish names. You have to visualize ingredients, and how it is cooked. Why don't you try it again? Make me a…BLUEBERRY PIE!"

"…um…okay, I'll try."

I wiped my eyes once more and stood up. I raised my hands and imagined the blueberries…the dough for the crust….the oven…

"KEVY WANTS A BLUEBERRY PIE!!!"

A hot blueberry pie materialized in Kevy's lap.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…….it's really hot…"

"Oh KEVY-BABY, I'm so SORRY!!! I didn't know it would materialize there….sorry…"

I grabbed a pair of oven mitts and grabbed the pie out of his lap. I set it on the counter and turned around to find Kevy holding a plate up.

"After that torture I do believe that I deserve some pie."

"…You're absolutely right, Kevy-baby."

I took a knife out of the drawer and cut him a slice.

"And by the way, Jen, since you brought it up, why have you and Amanda just adopted Kevy-baby as my new name?"

"Because, Kevy-bunny, you are a sweetie pie!…but don't let it go to your head!"

"…right…and don't worry, I won't."

I nibbled on a few lima beans, then cleared off the counter.

"Alright, LET'S MAKE US A FEAST FIT FOR THE GODS!!!"

*****************************

I sat at one of the smaller tables, this one would seat six, and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be mingling. Actually, everyone was pretty much staying in their own groups, with a few exceptions. Mainly the few people who came on their own or as a duo tended to join up at one of the tables for five or six. It did make for some interesting couples, even if they didn't speak. One such table consisted of Otaru, Marine, Lime, Zelgadis and Lina. Though they were speaking, it was rather one-sided. Mainly, they were arguing about the taste of the drinks that were being served by Makoto, Ami, Usagi, Rei and Minako. 

I still had to laugh at how we had managed to convince them to help.  Makoto had offered to assist us with serving the appetizers, and when the others had seen what she got to wear, mainly, a thigh length silk dress in the scouts colours, a frilly apron, elbow length gloves, a velvet choker and bunny ears, the all jumped to help. Jen had suggested the bunny ears, and once everyone had seen them, they refused to go without them. The bonus was, of course, that they only had to take off the ears and apron, and they were ready for the dinner.

Lime was continuing to argue with Marine about the drinks. It wasn't hard to hear them, as they were quite loud.

"It tastes like grapes."

"Actually, it tastes like raspberries."

"No, grapes."

"_No, raspberries."_

"Grapes."

"Raspberries."

"GRAPES."

"RASPBERRIES!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!"

_Gotta love that Lina…Hehehehehe…_

 I turned my attention back to my table. _Empty…While there was plenty of seats available, no one had sat down. While I had expected the larger groups to stick together, I was a little upset that no one in the smaller groups had joined us. Even Van and Folcan were sitting together, and boy, were they glaring at each other. I looked around. Miyu and Larva were sitting on their own. The Weib Kruez guys filled a table, as did the Gundam Bunnies and the remaining Sailor Scouts and Mamoru were at the one ten person table, there just for them, and the inners, once they had finished. _

I sighed and let my head rest on my hand while I picked at the deep red suede pantsuit I was wearing. I loved it, but that didn't help my mood.

_Why is everyone avoiding me? I know some of them are going to be upset about me just grabbing them, but I didn't have much choice… Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked through the doors. __And I thought I was getting along with most of them….Ohhhh…This is really going to be a long trip if everyone hates me…And whet about Jen? It'll be just me and her here, and if I'm a little depressed about it, Jen will be REALLY upset… Hisoka nudged Tsuzuki and said something. I returned to picking at my fringed jacket. __I gotta make sure Jen doesn't notice….But why is everyone acting like this anyway? God, I hope at least some of them will get used to us at least…Otherwise…_

"HEY! It's Amanda right? May we sit here?" Tsuzuki was standing right beside me, with a smile so big I worried his face might crack. Hisoka was next to him.

"Of course! Sure!"

"Great, thanks!"  They sat down and Tsuzuki grabbed three drinks from Minako who was fluttering from table to table.

"Here." He offered a glass to Hisoka and myself. "It's just juice, so you won't pass out again, right Hisoka?" Hisoka glared and took the glass.

"I told you not to talk about that." Hisoka turned to me. "We haven't really been introduced. We met Jen before, but it was a little rushed…" He let the statement hang. I nodded that was understandable.

"…Anyway, I'm Hisoka, and this is my partner, Tsuzuki."

"I'm glad to meet you both. Of course, I'm Amanda….Tell me, what do you think of the ark so far?"

"Well we haven't seen too much of it…But what we have seen is amazing." Tsuzuki could only nod, he was busy munching on breadsticks. Jen popped up and smacked me on the head.

"Hey Amanda! Looks like things are going great- is that Van and _Folcan? At the same table? Weird. Oh! Look at what I can do!" She pointed her finger and there were now plates and silverware in front of Hisoka, Tsuzuki, myself, and where she would be sitting. She pointed again and a large cinnamon bun appeared on Tsuzuki's plate._

"Just for you Tsuzuki, Hisoka, do you want one?" Hisoka shook his head. Count D was walking past and had seen Jen's display. He grabbed a chair and sat down at the table, looking avidly at Jen. She noticed and smiled.

"Here you go." A  cinnamon bun appeared, along with a place setting in front of him.

"I gotta go. You left me making dinner for 85 people! But I've worked it all out now, luckily. Now, I'm going to add some finishing touches and make the dinner announcement, so don't let anyone in my seat, ok?"

"Of course. Have fun!'

"HAH! Fun! Oh! Take a look at Kevy if you get a chance….He's in a _Tux! Actually, just save him the seat, then you'll get to see it, alright?"_

"Sure, no prob."

"Ok, see you!" Jen sped off.

"Well, you two get along well." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Yeah we do…Always have. Can't understand why, don't really care. But glad we do….Um…Count D? Where's the Medusa?"

The count stopped eating and pointed to the table where Miyu and Larva were sitting. Sure enough, the Medusa was sitting there, with her eyes covered, as always.

"They're quiet, and aren't stupid enough to remove her eye coverings, and besides, she wanted to sit there, and they didn't complain, so I let her." 

"Ok. If you're sure…" I returned to the conversation at hand, mainly, Hisoka and Tsuzuki's argument about the juice…._I can't believe that they're arguing about the juice. I took a sip. __Actually, it tastes more like kiwi than raspberries or grapes….._

*****************

I walked into the kitchen and admired my "creations". 

"Oh goody, this meal is going to be something else. The curry I KNOW will blow people away. At least…I hope it does…oh crap…WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT?…oh no…"

Kevy burst into the room.

"HEY JEN-JEN!!!"

"…Jen-Jen?"

"Well, if you can call me a stupid name like Kevy-baby, then I'm pretty I can get away with calling you Jen-Jen."

"…fair enough…Kevy?"

"Uh huh?"

"Um, do you think everyone will be satisfied with dinner?"

He looked around at the counters filled with trays of food. He even noticed the oranges cut into the shape of a flower.

"Jen-Jen…have you even LOOKED at your creations? It's fabulous! Everyone will love it. Don't worry…"

He grabbed a tray that was filled with steamed Lobster.

"C'mon Jen, Let's serve these masterpieces."

He was about to step through the doors when I stepped in front of him.

"Nuh uh…I have to ANNOUNCE din-din first."

"Din-din?"

"Shut up…"

I slipped through the doors and motioned to Amanda. She got the message and started to tap her glass with her spoon. She stood up to gather more attention. Everyone became silent. I cleared my throat, which brought the attention to me.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Adorable children, and the occasional animal…Dinner is now served!"

Applause began and Kevy took this as a sign. He stepped through the door just as I turned to walk into it. Bang. Clatter. Gasp. Realization. Laugh. From the back of the room, one young man laughed the loudest.

"BAH HA HA HA HA HA…."

Everyone turned to Touya.

"That's what you get for the lake incident, bat-boy!"

Kevy and I were sprawled on the floor. Luckily, the Lobster did not touch us…just the surrounding carpet. I was slightly leaning on one of the doors, while Kevy was flat on his face. He lifted his head ever so slowly.

"…bat-boy?"

He looked over at me for some explanation.

"Kevy-baby…I'd like to answer you right now, but when I see three Kevys, it's not a good sign…."

I saw Amanda run over to us along with Tsuzuki. She helped Kevy up ,while Tsuzuki assisted me.

"Oy…that wasn't fun…"

I straightened myself up, and waited for my vision to focus. When it did, I thanked Tsuzuki and grabbed Kevy. 

"Do me a favor and clean this mess mage style."

"Will do!"

He waved his left hand and the mess disappeared. We headed back into the kitchen and started to serve the feast…flawlessly this time.

After the dispensing, Kevy and I sat down to enjoy our meal. I leaned over to Amanda.

"How did Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Count D end up at our table?"

"…Luck, I guess…"

I shrugged and looked around at the others. Hisoka was quietly eating his ramen, Tsuzuki was going at his Korean B.B.Q., And Count D was enjoying a cup of green tea with his fruit tarts. Amanda was enjoying a Ceaser salad, Kevy was shoveling down Tortellini, and I was indulging in a healthy plate of Sashimi. 

"So…did you guys pick your rooms?"

Count D sipped his tea, then answered.

"I picked my room, but was rather dissatisfied."

Kevy choked on his Tortellini. I gave him a little pat on the back and then turned to Count D.

"How come?"

"Well, I thought it wasn't colorful enough."

"…Uh…"

"WHAT do you mean by NOT COLORFUL ENOUGH?!?!"

"Kevy, CALM DOWN!!!…I can help you with it later, Count."

"Really, Amanda? That would be very kind of you."

"Hey, you guys ready for dessert?"

Both Tsuzuki and Count D's eyes transformed into little hearts.

"I guess that's a yes."

I got up, ready to collect the finished plates. I then realized that I would be collecting plates for over EIGHTY PEOPLE!!!

"Um…Kevy, do you mind helping?"

"Past experiences have proven that helping you is dangerous and foolish…but I'll help anyway cause I'm a nice guy."

He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot."

Everyone looked over at Hisoka, who was staring at us. Kevy stood up and leaned over the table.

"Got something to say?"

"…You're an I-DI-OT…"

"That's it…"

Kevy began to roll up his sleeves, but I quickly pulled him into the kitchen. Replace the word pulled with dragged. When we were out of sight of everyone, I let him go.

"Kevy, WHAT do you think you're doing?"

He sighed.

"Jen…these guys are really getting on my nerves. Many of them are just smart-asses who aren't even grateful for being saved!"

"Some people are just like that. It's their personality…it's the way they are. I'm sorry they've been bugging you Kevy-baby…"

I gave him a hug. He smiled.

"I'll try to keep my temper under control."

"Thank you, Kevin."

Kevy took a step back. "…Kevin?"

"Yeah…that is your name isn't it?"

He paused for a second, then smiled.

"I like Kevy better…"

_…whoa! This is getting way too happy, mushy, 'aww isn't that sweet'._

"Okay Kevy-baby!!!"

His hands became fists and his eyebrow twitched a little.

"Anyways, let's go collect dishes, and serve dessert!"

I skipped out the kitchen doors…he unexcitedly followed behind. 

We finished collecting dishes and served cake for dessert. I sat back down at our table. Kevy was already in his seat. Count D was savoring his vanilla cake filled with fruit…Fruitcake?…oh well…Tsuzuki, Kevy and I were enjoying our Strawberry Shortcake, Hisoka had an angel food cake, while Amanda nibbled on her triple layer chocolate cake.

"Jen…this is…AMAZING! The flow of flavor is like heaven in my mouth!"

"Uh huh…"

"I agree!"

"ME TOO!"

"This IS good."

"Thanks guys…"

_I'm so happy they like it!!! Mmmm…it IS good. I love it, I love it, I love it!_

Kevy, Amanda and I cleared away the dishes, then addressed everyone about the dance.

"Okay everybody, let us remind you that the girls will be leaving by midnight tonight, so enjoy your time together. And don't any of you girls try to hide aboard the guys ship…we have your names, and WILL take attendance. Dinner is officially over, so go and enjoy the dance, or relax in one of the recreation rooms…just have fun. Thanks everyone."

As I finished my announcement, the groups dispersed in different directions. Most headed for the ballroom. I hooked my arms with Kevy and Amanda.

"Let's go dance, guys!"

**************************

I looked around. While nothing was perfect, the dinner went off pretty well. Almost everyone had gone to the ballroom and were mingling, to an extent, and dancing the night away. I watched as Usagi and Mamoru swept across the floor during a waltz. On the other side of the room, Haruka and Michiru were also dancing gracefully. Almost everyone had paired off and was dancing beautifully. Jen and I had decided to mix all music for the dance, so I was sure something more upbeat that didn't involve partners would play soon. I continued to mingle with those sitting or standing around, simply talking or enjoying the music. I stopped by to say hello to Quatre, who was deep in conversation with Cody about digimon. I walked on, and waved to Jen, who was on the other side of the room, talking with the Battle Athletes Victory girls. She waved back, then continued her conversation. I walked on and headed towards The Count and Medusa, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Duo grinning at me. 

"Care to dance?"

"Sure! I'd love to." We stepped out on the floor just as another waltz started to play. This one was much quicker and had an almost techno feel to it. I recognized it from one of my Clamp Campus Detectives CD's and smiled. Duo and I began to waltz around the room, which was lucky for me, since the only dance I knew _was the waltz. I smiled at Duo._

"Jen's going to kill me for dancing with you, but that can wait. You're a really great dancer by the way."

"Thanks, so are you." My smile broadened and I continued. "What do you think of the ark? Have you seen the Gundam training grounds yet?"

"No, but I plan to. And the ark is really fantastic. Tell that Kevy he did a good job." Duo didn't sound too happy to say the last part, but I didn't bug him about it. However, I did get a little curious when he started muttering about black wings and Shinigami, but before I could mention it, the song ended and I headed back to the outer rim of the dance. Grabbing a drink, I turned to Duo.

"Thanks for the dance. You were really great."

"So were you. Would you like to continue?"

I listened to the song playing and shook my head. "Sorry Duo, but all I can do is waltz. If you're really looking for a partner for the faster stuff, ask Jen. I know she'd love to, and she's good at it to boot."

"Alright, I will. Thanks." Duo sauntered off and I sat down. While I would have loved to keep dancing there were two things stopping me. Number one was the fact that, like I said, I was useless at anything other than a waltz. Number two was the migraine I was developing. Thankfully, I knew when to cut my losses. I listened to one more song, then quietly left during Just Communication, though I had stayed long enough to see all the Gundam bunnies and Jennifer all glance up at the speakers. The Gundam bunnies all had that look of recognizing something, but only vaguely. I smiled as Jen pulled Duo back out the dance floor, and slipped out the doors.

I considered heading back to my room, but then remembered Kevy had mentioned a viewing room. And a personal collection of anime just for Jen, Janice and me. I headed for the room's general direction.

I eventually made it and opened the carved doors. Inside was a huge group of comfy seats and a large film screen. I sat down and called out "Lights," Grinning as the lighting dimmed. I remembered Kevy's directions and smiled. "Show selections from Amanda and Jen's Anime Database." Immediately, the screen lit up and a list of every anime ever showed up, divided by genre. "Begin programming. Yami No Matsuei. Part Three. Sailor Moon S, the third last episode. Sailor moon Sailor Stars episodes 197-200. Gundam Wing. Episodes 12, 17, 30, 48, 49. Card Captor Sakura, episodes 1 to 4 of the second season. Weib Kreuz episodes 5-8. Random play. Begin." The screen dimmed and I watched the opening for Yami no Matsuei begin to play.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe……………………the surefire headache buster, Anime!!!!"

**********************************


	3. In Which there is a dance and....oh oh.....

Chapter 3

**************************

_I…can't…believe I just….danced to Just Communication…with Duo. WOW! YEAH! WOO-HOO! ALRIGHT! …I'm done celebrating now. _

"Okay, so I'll see you guys later."

I waved a bye to the Gundam bunnies as I headed for the refreshment table. I poured myself a glass of lemonade and turned around. I bumped into someone and spilled a little of the juice on my dress.

"Oh crap!"

"Geez, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, really…"

The person handed me a napkin. I started to scrub viscously at the bottom of my dress. When I was satisfied, I looked up to see who I had bumped into.

"Y-You're Matt…right?"

He extended his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Matt…actually, Yamato, but I go by both. I personally like Matt better. You're Jen, right?"

I shook his hand.

"Uh huh! So, are you and the other Digi Destined enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, we're having a great time! You made a fabulous dinner, Jen. How'd you do it?"  
"I'm a sorceress. Cool, huh?"

"…actually, yeah, it is."

"You're a rock star or something, right?"

"um…I guess you could say that. Why?"

"Well…I was wondering if you'd be willing to play a tiny little concert for us…"

He seemed to ponder it for a second, then nodded his head.

"You guys saved our lives, so no problem!"

"…GREAT! But don't feel that you owe us, Matt."

"…Alright. I'm gonna go check up on T.K. and Kari, so I'll meet up with you later. Since I'm gonna be performing, maybe you could help me practice later."

"…I…I…um…SURE! That would be fun! So, see ya later."

"Bye…"

I watched Matt head over to the congregation of young children in the corner of the room. It consisted of the Digi Destined, the Clamp school Detectives, and various members of the Card Captor Sakura group. It was a big group. I looked around to see who was socializing near me. Van and Allen were sitting in a corner. They seemed deep in conversation. Allen noticed me and waved me over. I considered it for a moment.

_I'm not sure I should just go over and talk to them. They're…they are…um…oh crap, now I'm getting nervous….um…oh…_

Allen watched as I had a battle with myself over whether or not I should go over to him. He got fed up and climbed out of his chair. He quickly walked up to me, and dragged me to the table. As I was being pulled through the crowd of people, I heard the faint beginning of Ordinary Sunday. I passed Doumyoji and Rui, who looked rather confused and scared. I yelled a "HA HA!", which just confused them more. They just stood there…silent…and BORING! I sat down in the seat between Van and Allen, and sipped my lemonade.

"Jen, it was nice of you to come over." Van's sarcasm could not be hidden.

"Van, give her a break. It's obvious that she isn't as outgoing…or loud, as Amanda or Kevy. You're just a little shy, right Jen?"

He winked at me. My face went hot red, and I couldn't answer him. _Oh my god…he's an even bigger slut then I ever could have imagined. He makes me want to run away to a corner and cry my eyes out! I laughed nervously._

"Allen, stop it."

Van was emotionless and was drinking some dark liquid that could have been anything.

"You okay, Van?"

"……."

"Hmm…."

I glanced over at Allen who figured out that I had something up my sleeve.

"Van….LET'S DANCE!!!"

I yanked him up and out of his chair. I dragged him to the center of the room and started to dance. He was speechless.

"C'mon Van, DANCE! It's fun!"

"…but, I can't…"

He stood still and looked around at everyone else.

"Here Van, I'll show ya!"

I showed him how to move his feet to the beat of the song, then how to add the upper body movements. By the time the song was over, he was as good as I was. He was reluctant at first, by I could tell that he was loving the up-beat music. He even closed his eyes and moved to the music. 

"Wow, Van, you're doing really well. Are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for teaching me ,Jen."

"Aw, don't mention it! I LOVE to dance, and I want everyone to have as much fun as I have!"

"Ah crap, Allen just found a new conquest…"

I glanced over to where Allen was, and he was talking to Minako.

"Oh no…that's MINAKO!!! She is easily impressed by pretty guys!"

I watched Allen brush back her hair.

"That's it…"

I stomped over to them, smacked away Allen's hand.

"Sorry Allen-bunny, but….NOT HERE, and NOT with HER!!!"

I pulled an exasperated Minako back to the Sailor Moon group.

"Please keep tabs on this one, guys."

The girls glared at her, then nodded to me. I backed away as they started bickering. _That is more bitchy girls then I can handle! Van was already back in the corner with Allen, so I strolled off to find new company. I spotted Utena dancing with Mikki._

"…ooh, that's weird.""

I walked over to them and they stopped dancing so I could say hi. 

"How's it going guys?"

"I'm having a lot of fun!"

"Me too."

"That's great. How come you two are dancing together? It seems so unlikely…"

"Well…Utena was being somewhat harassed by Touga, so I decided to cut in and save her."

Utena nodded in agreement.

"Wow…very prince-like, Mikki."

He blushed.

"Sorry to break off like this, but I want to go find Amanda. You guys haven't met her yet, have you?"

"Not directly."

"Okay. So I'll introduce you properly next time, okay?"

They nodded and I headed off to find Amanda.

**************************

The third episode of Yami no Matsuei ended, and I persevered through the horrible but cute ending song.  Something slammed my shoulder and I jumped three feet into the air.

"WHY ARE YOU WATCHING YAMI NO MATSUEI WITHOUT ME?!?!?!?!"

" Oh. Hi Jen."

"What do you mean, 'Oh. Hi Jen?' And why are you here instead of at the dance. AND WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ANIME?!"

"Well, I had a headache, so I headed off, found the film room, remembered that Kevy had mentioned an anime library, so I turned it on and started watching, then you showed up and that's pretty much it….By the way, thank you for scaring me half to death."

"It's your own fault you had the volume up so high you couldn't hear me, so too bad." The opening for Card Captor Sakura began, and Jen hopped over the chairs between us to sit next to me in the front row.

"Well, which is this?"

"Second series, episode one."

"Cool! I'm staying."

"………."

"Look at Yukito!…hehehehehehehe……….."

********************

The song ended and Usagi sighed. She and Mamoru walked back to the others and nabbed a drink.

"This is really fun. I'm glad we're all here."

"Not that you would have noticed anything if we weren't here, so long as Mamoru was."  Everyone laughed, even Usagi.

"That's not true Rei and you know it."

"Speaking of who isn't here, I haven't seen Jen, Amanda or Kevy, have any of you?" he group collectively shook their heads. 

"They'll turn up sooner or later. Last I saw of Jen was when she dragged Minako back here." Seiya smiled and Minako blushed. Everyone else chuckled slightly. Hotaru tugged on the nearest hand in reach.

"Setsuna-momma, can I go with the other kids?" She pointed to the group that consisted mainly of digi-destined. "I want to say hi to Kari."

Setsuna nodded and Hotaru skipped off. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of dancing. Do you want to tour the ship?" Makoto gestured to encompass the room. "It's nice and all, but I want a good look around."

"Sure."

"That would be nice."

"Why not?"

Thirteen heads nodded in agreement. Usagi jumped up and down, and began dragging everyone as a whole group towards the doors. "It'll be fun if we all go as a group, won't it? So let's go!"

She forcefully dragged everyone through the doors and down various hallways.

"Usagi, I think the point was to see everything at less than twenty miles an hour."

Usagi stopped and giggled. "Sorry, of course you're right Michiru, but I want to see everything at once!" She continued don a hall and came to a stop at a door labeled VIEWING. Light shone from the window to fill the darkened hallway.

"Someone's watching something, lets have a look." She opened the door and walked inside a large room that resembled a movie theatre. Two figures sat in the front. Usagi started to call to them when she stopped to look at what was playing. _Cartoons? What was stranger was that she thought she recognized the little girl on the screen…..But that wasn't possible, was it? She sat down, completely enveloped in the story, watching one figure transform into a beautiful winged angel. The rest of the group filled in and closed the door, curious as to what has captured Usagi's attention. Then they too sat down and started to watch, nagged by the feeling that this too was familiar._

**************

 Kenshin smiled as Sansouke limped back towards him. Sano grabbed the drink he offered, glared, then sat down.

"So how was it?"

"_How was it?! You saw everything, Otherwise you wouldn't be smiling like that."_

"Yes well, I did warn you not to ask her."

"But you didn't tell me she couldn't dance! I can't believe how many times she stomped on my feet…And in those heels….I'd almost think it was on purpose, but it was pretty obvious she was just a bad dancer…"

"Sano?…….Calm down for a moment. I have to tell you something, and you can NOT explode when you hear it, for your sake and others. Ok?" Sano immediately paid attention. Kenshin rarely asked you to do anything, so you knew it was important when he did. Sano took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the pain in his feet, then nodded. Kenshin leaned forward and said in a whisper—

"You didn't ask to dance with a girl. You were dancing with a man. Nuriko is male."

"……………………………………………..OH MY GOD!!!!"

"You promised not to explode—"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I—" Kenshin grabbed Sanosuke by the back of the shirt and dragged him the short distance out the doors and dropped him against a wall.

"You said you wouldn't explode."

"Kenshin! I danced with a GUY! How dare he do that, act like a woman? Of all the—I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when…" Sano stopped ranting when he realized that Kenshin was staring at him. "What? He embarrassed me to all hell! I'm never going to live this down! I—"

"Sanosuke, stop it. Not many people know that he's male. The only reason I know is because I overheard Amanda discussing his sleeping arrangements with a few others that would have caused problems. As far as I can tell, someone who's good enough to fool me into thinking he's  a woman isn't going to be very obvious to too many other people. He obviously is more at home as a female, so leave him be. He's staying on the girls ark, so you won't have to face him every day, if that's what's got you worried."

"Oh…Alright. Damnit though. I guess I'd better be careful. Who else was Amanda talking to. I don't want this to happen again." Sano and Kenshin began walking down a hall, happy to leave the dance behind them.

"Well, a group she called the star lights and the three lights, apparently, they can be both male and female. They're spending one week as each before deciding where they want to stay on the arks."

"And who were they?"

"Do you remember the group that sat behind us and to the left at dinner? The large one? Well it was the three guys who had long hair worn in a pony-tail and were wearing matching suits of some kind."

"Oh, them. Well _that's good to know. Anyone else?"_

"The Count D who stopped by to say hello is staying at the girl's ark."

"Makes sense…"

"And a woman named Haruka, who for all appearances seems to be male is staying on the Guy ark, at least for a couple of weeks."

 "Great, a tomboy…………..Hey, what's happening here?" The duo stopped in front of a large door labeled VIEWING. Sounds and flashing lights filled the hall, through the thick door. Sanosuke and Kenshin shrugged, and Sano opened the door. 

After standing in the doorframe for a minute or so, both walked inside and sat down, careful to quietly shut the door behind them……..

****************

"……………….This is the life, right Amanda?"

"And then some……ooooohhhhh Here's the first two episodes of Samurai X. I know you don't like the animation, but the story makes up for it."

"That's Kenshin's OVA, right?"

"Yep."

"Goody."

************

"Where is everyone going?" Duo looked around the room- about twenty people, plus the five pilots were still there.

"They've probably gone to bed or something."

"At 10:00? I don't think so. Besides, where's Amanda and Jen? I haven't seen them or that Kevy in a while. Something's just odd."

"He's right. This isn't adding up." Heero studied a group of four guys at the other side of the room. Something just wasn't right about them, and Heero had learned to trust his gut feeling about things like this. The only problem was that he couldn't figure out if there was actually something wrong with them, of if it was just something weird. Especially the one who's red hair stood out in the sea of blond and brown around him.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Heero didn't need Trowa to explain what he meant. Everyone in the group could feel it. Duo, Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement. They watched as the group walked collectively out the door.

"We should leave too—"

"And if we happen to meet up with them in the hallway—"

"It would just be a coincidence."

The five of them turned and left and while they didn't see them in the hallway, they did eventually find them inside a room filled with everyone who had left the dance earlier. Not that it mattered much, considering what was on the screen….

***********************

"Hehehe......Love those Gundam bunnies. And look-It's the special ending! This one's way better, don't you think?"

"Of course, I mean just look at Duo, that's so cute....And Quatre in that big hat...Hehehe...Endless Waltz is really good, eh?"

"Definitely. Here's Wufei's bit. I honestly can't see why you like him. He's such a chauvinist pig."

"I agree."

"Jen! What do you mean, you agree? You're the one who insisted we bring him–"

"I didn't say anything."

"But if you didn't–" Slow realization struck me as I slowly turned around and looked behind us. I suddenly wished that this was just some horror movie in which the main characters were killed when they turned around. Because if it wasn't, then me and Jen were going to have problems...BIG problems...

I couldn't see anything very well, so I ordered the lights on. The room lit up, and my eyes adjusted. The room was packed, filled with almost everyone we had saved. Directly behind us were the Gundam guys.

_ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit–_

"Hey Amanda, Jen. Would either of you mind _explaining all of this to us?" I noticed quite a few confused looks, a couple of throbbing temples and half a dozen twitching eyebrows._

"Um...I...Jen?....Well...I...Uh....KEVY!!!!"

"What?" Kevy stood up from his seat somewhere in the back.

"You were here all along and you didn't tell us that they were watching?"

"So?"

"Ugh! Just help us explain this!" Kevy flew over everyone's heads and landed beside me and Jen. 

Shrugging, he smiled. "Simple. On their world, you're all cartoons."

"KEVY!" Jen began pounding on his head, kicking him if he ducked out of reach.

"Ouch! What! Ow! Ouch! Stop it!" Kevy ducked under another punch and grabbed her arms. "What'd I do?"

Jen growled in frustration; "You IDIOT! How could you tell them they're CARTOONS! Of all the- Do you have any idea how any _sane person would react? And none of them could even be considered __normal, nevermind __sane! God damn it Kevy! I can't-"_

"Um….Jen?" She looked over to me. "I think you can stop now. We've got a bigger problem to deal with." Jen looked over towards the group of characters that had been listening to her verbal beating of Kevy with rapt attention. She slowly nodded.

"Oh……Shit."

"Well, We've got to deal with it, so might as well get it over and done with now."

"If they don't tear us apart."

"Thanks for the support…" I turned and addressed the group. "Look, I'm really sorry about this, and I'll explain everything, but it's a pretty long story, so if you could all _sit down and __relax, I'll begin in a moment." A wave of exhaustion hit me and the headache I'd gotten rid of was replaced by a killer migraine. I turned to Jen. "I'll explain everything, but I'm going to need your help." Jen nodded and Kevy released her hands. She slapped him over the head one last time, then turned back to me. "I'm going to need a comfortable chair, on a platform, facing the group, a small table beside it, a glass of water and some Asprin. Can you materialize all that?" Jen nodded curtly and frowned. A few seconds later, everything I'd mentioned had appeared, with one addition._

"I hope you don't mind, I added a chair for myself." I sat down and Jen followed. 

"Of course not. Sorry I didn't think of one." I popped two Asprin and gulped down some water. "Thanks. Now for the hard part." I searched inside myself until I found my magic. Grabbing the tiniest piece of it, a created a slight breeze that blew from me to the back of the room. Jen gave a start. 

"What was that?"

"Hey, I'm an elemental remember, so I control the elements. I used this before, during the tour. This way I don't have to shout for everyone to hear me. Pretty cool, huh?" Jen nodded. I let the breeze continue. I wouldn't have to do anything else with it until I wanted to stop it, which was fine with me, I wanted to be able to focus entirely on what I was telling the group.

"Alright everyone, I'll begin. To start with, Kevy _was partially correct when he told you that you were all cartoons on our world." There was a slight murmur through the group as the smarter ones started to think of the implications. "Now before any of you jump to conclusions, let me make one thing clear- you are __not just a character created from someone's mind. Nothing you have been through has been for the entertainment of others. You are all as real as Jennifer and I." The murmurs increased. "Let me explain. The Powers That Be created millions of universes, and due to some reason even they can't fathom, created life. Each of your worlds exist in a separate dimension, with one single commonality, one single thread, linking you all together. Our dimension is at the very end of this grouping. The connection is so thin and far, that when the disaster struck, it was to have a completely different effect. Unfortunately, the disaster originated from our dimension. You all need to understand that because of our slight connection to your dimensions, we are aware of all of you. Stories of your lives and adventures and told in books, on the radio, as musicals, and as cartoons. Another stroke of coincidence, or a bad joke by the PTB has lead to these cartoons - these stories, being created solely in Japan. They have been given the title of Japanese Animation, which is often shortened to 'Anime'. This is why you often hear us speaking of you as the 'Anime bunnies' and various other names. Things that happen in our dimension, however, seems to effect your own exponentially. So when a anti-anime group set fire to a pile of movies and comics based on your stories, your universes were beset by the flood of ink. Well…that pretty much sums it up. Are there any questions?" A single hand was raised._

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"May we watch more Sakura? I want to see her in her wonderful costumes again!"

the group collectively sweatdropped.

"Um………uh……I guess so……" I ordered the computer to begin showing, and sat back with the entire group, listening once again to Catch You Catch Me.

**********

**HAPPY BARMITSFA!!!!…AND HAIL TO CHRISTIAN SLATER…**


End file.
